


It's you, me, and the moon

by poodlepants



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodlepants/pseuds/poodlepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble to stretch the writing muscle. It's early morning and no one is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, me, and the moon

“What are you doing up?”

She replied with a single shoulder shrug. “What time is it?”

“It’s 3:15, you should be in bed.”

She heard his footsteps on the linoleum, felt the warmth of his body surround her as his arms went around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and he gave her a gentle squeeze. She fell back against his chest, closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

“So should you,” she chided, but neither moved. He held her close and she leaned into him. They stood in companionable silence, bathed in the moonlight that stretched through the window before them and across the kitchen. She could tell he was troubled, just as he could sense the same feeling in her. Neither seemed to be in a hurry to address this, though, as they had found a sliver of time where everything was still around them. These were precious moments that were not to be wasted. Things were fast paced and hard hitting in their everyday lives, so it made them both appreciate the silences all the more. The chorus of crickets was far preferable to the whistle of bullets.

He nuzzled her temple, taking in the dulled scent of her perfume before resting his chin on top of her head. “What’s wrong, Peg?”

All she could do was sigh. There were a lot of things on her mind, and perhaps now wasn’t the time to get into it. They did both need sleep, the start of a new day would be rising over the horizon very soon. The new day would bring new tasks to complete, fires to put out and lives to save. Time would pass and his question would fade with every passing minute. They would come home, unwind and reconnect, and she could easily avoid discussing her doubts if she chose to. That wasn’t how their relationship worked, though. They were always honest with one another, that was something important to both of them. They would be lied to by enough people through work, that was just how the business went. Because of that they had both decided there would be no lies in their home. It was important to them that they could have a space of open honesty, where nothing is classified or above clearance level. 

His hands were resting on her belly, and she laced her fingers through his, covering his strong, steady hands with her own. “I just wonder if we’re being fair,” she said softly, grateful he couldn’t see her expression. They had discussed this at length, so the topic should be settled, but her mind could not stop turning over the risks. Saving the world didn’t create the most stable of home lives, or any sort of security.

Before her mind could really take off he turned her in his arms so they were face to face and belly to belly, though the growing roundness of hers kept them from getting as close as they once could. His eyes were bright in the moonlight, and she could see faint lines of concern creasing between his brows. “Probably not,” he said plainly. “I doubt there’s going to be a lot of fairness in the life we give our child. But we deserve to have a life in the world we work so hard to protect, don’t we?”

His internal struggle was plain to see, but she could read Steve like a book. She could see he shared her worries, but at the same time, he seemed to be holding tight to the idea of having a home and a family to come back to, as if he wanted an untarnished corner to call his own. He wanted a place to retreat to. so he could have a semblance of a normal life. He wanted something that belonged to just the two of them, and she could understand that. They both gave a great deal of themselves to their jobs, and they took very little in return. They weren't the sorts of people that took time to stop very often. There was too much to do, the work was never ending. Their relationship had shown them how important it was to have something that was private and solely their own. It kept them both from being swept up and lost in the dust and debris of a life devoted to others.

“We do,” she conceded, placing her hand on her belly. She felt a faint blip beneath her palm as if the baby was confirming that they did, indeed, deserve this. Worry still prickled her at the base of her skull, and despite his smile, she could tell it still had a hold on Steve as well. She looked at the clock. It seemed pointless to try to sleep now, they were both too concerned over future possibilities to make any use of the time left before the day began. She didn’t feel like staring at the ceiling until then. Without a word she took his hand, and without question he followed her. She left him standing in the center of the living room to turn on the stereo. Roberta Flack’s voice filled the room, and she saw a small smile on his lips as she neared.

“Dance with me, Captain?” He took her in his arms, she pressed her cheek to his bare chest, and they began to move together. Things always felt like they would be okay when they were like this. It didn’t matter that they were pajama clad and barefoot with a severe case of bedhead. This was perfect. She had his hand at her waist and his heart beating beneath her cheek. He kissed the top of her head, causing her to smile. She felt her tension melting away as he held her. In his arms, it was hard for her to worry. They were together, and together, they could face anything. They'd been through so much already, and in situations far more difficult than what she assumed parenting would entail. How hard could it be?


End file.
